


did you bring the pom poms?

by ficfucker



Series: shane wearing skirts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Feminization, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, but hey here's more shane in a skirt content, can i start listing bigfoot as a character in all my BFU fics?, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: ryan has a creative (kinky) mind and shane doesn't mind indulging him in it





	did you bring the pom poms?

“I wanna try something,” Ryan said from the living room. “Tonight.”

Shane was sitting at the island in the kitchen, reading some book about cryptid sightings in the last five years in California, and didn’t look up from the page he was intently scanning. “Alright,” he said. 

There was a moment of quiet accompanied by Shane flipping a couple pages and uncapping a highlighter. 

Ryan clicked the J key several times then erased what he had typed into the blank doc. Shane was so casual at times, so okay with being given vague details, and it drove Ryan crazy, being the polar opposite, needing all information before proceeding. 

“Not gonna ask what it is?” Ryan tested. 

“Best when things are surprises.”

Ryan kept hitting the back key despite his cursor blinking over nothing, like he was sounding off the seconds. He had been so nervous about bringing up what he wanted to try and now Shane was showing zero interest. It was frustrating, yeah, but Ryan knew it wasn’t  _ truly _ a lack of interest, but rather, Shane being Shane and allowing Ryan to sit with his own self made anticipation. 

And for Ryan, that was most bittersweet treatment of all. 

  
  
  


They had dinner together. Shane cooked a whole box of rainbow pasta, just straight up dumping the entire container in a boiling pot of water, adding a dollop of butter, and dishing it into two bowls. It was a fantastic example of his culinary skills. 

They sat at the island together, across from each other on black leather stools, and ate while the television hummed as background noise. It was left on some channel it was usually on and a documentary about Jeffrey Dahmer was playing.

Not exactly the atmosphere Ryan desired when he was half hard. 

He sure as fuck was not planning to cannibalize Shane in bed tonight. 

“Find anything, uh… Find any proof of Bigfoot hitchhiking his way across California in your-your book?” 

Shane looked up from his phone and grinned, gulping down a big mouthful of orange and green bow ties. “ _ Actually _ , yes…! We really need to check out Willowcreek again, Ryan, there’s so much  _ more _ there than we even got to check out.” 

Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes. Bigfoot talk was pushing his arousal to the back of his mind, which he was slightly happy about; it made him less nerved, less desperate. “Maybe Buzzfeed will ask us to go back and film a follow up.” 

“The Shaniacs won’t rest until we snag us a Foot, Ryan!” Shane announced, standing and taking his bowl along with Ryan’s and setting them both in the sink. 

Ryan wheezed and stood, putting his hands on his hips so his elbows jutted out, and cracked his back loudly. 

While he was doing this, Shane came up behind him, pressed his front to Ryan’s back, and rested his chin on his head. Ryan melted into him, into his touch, and felt perfectly small. 

“Gotta snag us that Foot, Ryan,” Shane murmured, leaning down to kiss at Ryan’s neck, a rainfall of small kisses that prickled Ryan’s skin with electricity. 

“Mhm,” was all Ryan could manage. His mind was already swimming and christ, Shane hadn’t even done anything yet. 

“I’m gonna flick off the TV and take a piss, I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a minute, okay?” Shane said before pulling away, very abrupt. 

Ryan blushed a bit despite how badly he didn’t want to and nodded, heading in the direction of their shared room, looking over his shoulder in the hallway only once to see Shane reaching for the remote. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his palms over his sweatpants. He didn’t know if Shane had implied that he should get things ready or wait for him to come in, or fuck, maybe Shane had forgotten Ryan’s suggestion and they’d both just go to bed. 

Ryan decided to get things ready. It’d be easier just to have things displayed out on the bed instead of having to present them to Shane in person. 

He laid the skirt and it’s matching top out, having dug it up from a back corner of their closet that Ryan or Shane had not touched since the first (and only) time it had been worn. Ryan felt flustered merely looking at it, and bit his lip. 

“Oh, shit, did you actually buy me pom poms like I had mentioned?” Shane asked, his tone more amused than anything. 

Ryan whipped around, his heart pounding and eyes wide, wide like when he was walking through the rooms of haunted houses. He hadn’t heard Shane come in and they were close to each other, nearly chest to chest, and Ryan sputtered out words that didn’t connect into any coherent sentence. 

Shane full on laughed. “Hey, hey, jesus, dude, I’m only joking.” He gave Ryan a quick peck on the lips, which shut him up perfectly, and Shane looked around the room. A detective searching for clues. “But, uh, there’s more to it than just this right?” He jerked a thumb towards the bed and quirked a single eyebrow. 

Ryan swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry. “Just uh, j-just… get dressed and I… I’ll show you the-the other part of it…,” he said, his voice low. He was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with Shane.

“Sure.” 

Shane went over the bed, kicked off his boxers, peeled off his shirt, and started getting into his outfit, humming to himself as Ryan watched. 

When Shane turned around, Ryan inverted his eyes but knew it was obvious he had been staring, and Shane asked, “What next?” 

Ryan paused and took in the sight; Shane’s lean arms, his exposed stomach, his long, long legs; the way the clothing was boarding on being a size too small and clung snugly to Shane’s shoulders, his hips. 

If Dahmer had killed his erection, Shane had necromanced it back to life. 

“Uh. S-Sit. Sit on the bed,” Ryan said, hating how his voice quivered. 

Shane did exactly that, sitting with his back to the pillows, on his knees with his legs folded under him, probably so his legs weren’t spread, so Ryan wouldn’t see anything. 

Ryan went over to their dresser and in the top middle drawer, pulled out a slender, rectangular box, similar in shape to a box that would carry a knife and its sheath, though a bit longer in size. He brought it over to the bed where Shane was, so eagerly waiting, and handed it to his boyfriend, his head dipped to his chin. 

Curious, Shane shook it once, and the sound it made wasn’t distinct enough to determine what was inside. A dull rattle. Could be anything. 

“Can I guess?” 

Ryan picked at his fingernails to keep from adjusting his now painfully awkward boner. “J-Just open it, oh my God.”

“Pushy,” Shane said, like he was scolding a dog. 

He lifted the lid off and stared into the box for a moment. A long moment. And then, with his left hand, pulled out the clear fleshlight and held it up, quizzical in nature. “What… What, uh, exactly is the plan here, Ryan?” 

Ryan knew he was bright red, he could feel the heat rising all the way up to his ears, and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “I want you to use it for me,” he said quickly, rushing the words out so he wouldn’t stumble over them. 

Shane’s mouth opened a bit, his lips just barely parted. “ _ For _ you or  _ on _ you?”

“F-For me.”

Shane smiled. “What? Like, you wanna watch me jerk it into-into a stroker?” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Ryan groaned. He climbed onto the bed and sat at the foot of it. 

“And if I say it again? You gonna ravish me on the football field, Bergara?” Shane asked, devious, suddenly jumping into the whole cheerleader outfit. 

Ryan cool feel his heart beat in his ears and instead of responding, crawled across the bed, opened the nightstand drawer, and tossed Shane the lube bottle. 

“Christ, what a way to tell me to ‘get on with it’,” Shane laughed. 

But, nonetheless, Shane repositioned himself so he was half reclined and pulled the front of his skirt up, revealing his erection, and Ryan suppressed an embarrassed gasp. Shane hesitated, not sure what to do next, still holding the fleshlight in his left hand, stopping to consider if he was supposed to lube himself or the sleeve. 

“Are you-you’re just gonna watch?” Shane asked. “I feel very underdressed for this occasion.” 

“Oh, uh… yeah, no…” Ryan moved quickly to wrestle out of his pants, discard his boxers along with them, then sitting back again and glancing at Shane. “I… I just wanna watch you, uh…” Ryan gestured to Shane loosely with a wave of his hand. 

“God, you really are a little kinkster, huh?” Shane chuckled. 

Shane set the fleshlight down on the bed for a moment, uncapping the lube bottle, and drizzling some into his palm before pumping his cock with his fist. 

Ryan licked his lips without thinking and kind of shifted, his whole body feeling 2 degrees warmer than it had been seconds before.

Shane picked up the fleshlight and angled it over his cock so he could penetrate it, but paused, and awkwardly smiled at Ryan, like he was nervous himself. “So, uh, I’m just going for it here, yeah?” 

“Uh, y-yeah. Whatever, uhm, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Shane nodded and knit his eyebrows together, suddenly focused on the task at hand. He brought the fleshlight down to his cock, taking a moment to ease his head in and out a few times before completely encasing his cock in the translucent plastic. He let out a high “oh!”, clearly surprised by the feeling. 

“Is it-H-How is it?” Ryan asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

Shane brought it up and down in one full stroke and shuddered. “Yeah, uh, it’s… t-tight,” he muttered. It sounded like his teeth were grit. 

Ryan nodded and started to lazily palm at his own cock, thumbing at his tip, smearing the precum that had formed there at the slit, and using it as lube to grip the base of his shaft. 

Shane slowly continued, working the fleshlight up and down in even strokes, patiently building to a steady speed, making a sort of ‘pop and suck’ sound, the obvious pressure of it, the wetness of the lube. His face was flush completely now, eyes squinted almost shut, his free hand going to keep the tail of his skirt up, keep it from draping over his cock. 

“T-Talk to me,” Ryan blurted it out. 

A little hum. “Whatya w-wanna hear from me, babe?” 

Ryan didn’t look away from the hypnotic movement of Shane’s wrist, the slight thrust of his hips. “Tell me-tell me how it feels…” 

“Good,” Shane said, immediate. “F-Feels, uh, good. Wish it was you instead.”

That got a wonderful heat to drop into Ryan’s stomach and now he was really jerking off, his pace just a little faster than Shane’s. “A-And?” 

“Real tight…,” Shane said, his words broken off as he bit back a moan. “Wish you-you were riding me. Holding my skirt up f-for me while you take my cock.” 

Ryan groaned and his head lolled back, eyes fluttering shut, though he really didn’t want to look away from Shane. He had been daydreaming over this one for a while. Hell, even wet dreaming over it. 

“Already gettin’ close,” Shane said, his voice strained. He sounded desperate and embarrassed, and Ryan instantly blurted out, “Me too,” in an attempt to comfort him. And it was true. 

Shane continued to pump his cock through the clear sleeve, bobbing in and out with a furious passion, the sound it produced becoming louder, sloppier, little strings of lube (and what Ryan guessed was also precum) hanging off the outside rim of the fleshlight. “Christ, Ry, y-you feel so good,” Shane murmured, as if he were speaking to himself, slipping into his own fantasy with his eyes clenched shut. 

And fuck, that pushed Ryan over the edge. He let his head fall back again and he tensed his whole body, cumming hard, harder than he had in a long time, splattering the front of his shirt, getting a few drops on the bed, onto his fist, moaning loudly, “F-Fuck, Shane, oh, christ...!” 

Shane had one eye open now, watching Ryan pant, and Shane said, his voice shaking, “You l-look so good like that…” 

And just as he said that, Shane’s thrusts broke into a choppy stutter of rutting, cumming into the fleshlight, filling it with white, biting his lip and groaning out Ryan’s name as he finished, his chest heaving. 

When Shane opened his eyes, he slid his cock out of its sheath and a small ooze of cum came out along with it and Ryan whimpered without meaning to. Shane smiled, a sleepy little smile, and beckoned Ryan over to him. 

And Ryan leaned over, his shirt speckled with his own cum, and kissed Shane full on the mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i love fleshlights and men in skirts and i hope you do too 
> 
> none of this is proofread and man it's late where i am so sorry if there's typos 
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave kudos to see more works like this !! thank u !!


End file.
